exiles: battle for the multiverse
by othinnotodin
Summary: inspired by clownwithachainsaw's exiles: kings and pawns may not update for a while and will update sporadicly pleas review if u review for each good thing u say give and improvment thnx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own exiles except for my exiles I don't own a Mercedes, a pet dinosaur or the White House I don't own anything I'm a kid **

**EXILES WAR OF REALMS **

**Death **

**Earth 299 Greats Hole Montana **

Red Witch was in trouble her team of young heroes The Shadow Squadron was loosing to the Workers Army.

"Why do you fight us?" General Liberty called "the lords of this factory used fear of deportation and 'accidents' to keep there workers in line."

"Your ideas are mark on but your method is way off" Nico yelled at the general "next time you help workers why don't you start a lawsuit or protest for a law."

"A law suit these companies would buy out cops and hide the evidence even if we could prove what they did they paid for half of congresses campaigns!"

Nico was about to reply when a stray energy blast caught her in the head.

**Earth 127 Manhattan**

Iron-spider jumped from a skyscraper at the Demon. Unfortunately, the villain saw him and used an air current to glide out of the way. Peter fell, screaming, to the ground below.

**Earth 298 Gamma Base**

Blue Hulk charged the Leader. Nearby She-Hulk was pounding Abomination into the floor and beat down Silverstar. The Leader had formed an alliance to take down Gamma Force a clever plan but he had left out those who were to psychotic or violent, which was costing him the edge. The leader waited calmly for Hulk when hulk was about seven feet from him he pulled out a small gun and pointed it at Blue Hulk the ray vibrated Hulk until he was pulled apart on the atomic level

**Earth 33 a Manhattan FBI stockpile**

Black Panther shot a unit of FBI agents with his machine gun and threw a grenade at the advancing formation of agents. Above him Iron-Man blasted a security drone to peaces while Captain Wakanda launched his shield at the Wizard. Suddenly a battalion of Venomites burst into the room The Scarlet Which got knocked aside and her brother Quicksilver ran to help her but was shot in the head by an Ultron drone. The Avengers of Wakanda were losing ground they needed to rally to defeat the enemies of Wakanda.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE" cried T'challa

As the Avengers assembled a sniper used T'challa's momentary distraction to shoot him in the stomach. The last thing T'challa heard on his earth was:

"Bullseye." Then every thing went black.

**Earth 221 a mall in upstate New York**

Tarot threw the Apollo card at the sentinel it struck the group at its feet. suddenly a giant fireball fell on the mettle monstrosity. A phalanx of smaller sentinel drones fell from his oblivion hex and seven registered metas including Iron-man III fell to his mystic trap. Cyclops cheered and led a squad of X-men from the broken food court they were using as cover and took down another 50 enemies before a sentinel blast took them out. A squad of Berserkers lost control and charged into the fray taking out a unit of metas and seven sentinels before a they were massacred by a group of Wolverine clones and cyborges. Remy was about to send a card at the sentinels when a shadow sentinel that had snuck behind there lines took his head off.

**Earth 125 England the north coast **

Sir Rogers sliced the Saxon in half with the Gladmien sword and threw his shield at a berserker bisecting him. He cut the arm off of a raider and decapitated a werwolf. A mettlemaster in purple tried to have his armor crush him but Sir Rogers shield took off his head. As he killed Saxon after Saxon he tired and was struck by a spear.

_Do you like my story I ended sir Rogers to quickly because I wanted to publish _

_Please review _**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah you know the drill

Sorry I took so long and I'm trying to drop hints on the Exiles home realities nature

**EXILES WAR OF REALMS**

**WELCOME HOME **

CHRYSTAL PALACE

Black Panther stared around in disbelief. Just a moment ago an American sniper had killed him with a shot to the stomach. Was this the afterlife? It was beyond any earthly place. The walls were like windows but outside them appeared scenes beyond any he had ever seen, and all seemed to feature him. In one he lead a team of heroes like and unlike the Avengers of Wakanda the man he knew Power Source was a giant man was a giant a hero known as Giant-Man. Ape was a warrior with three claws and his wife, Chaos, was a weather mistress, married to Ape. However, this was not the only scene; in another, he was king of a large empire in both African and the islands around it. In another, he was born in Europe and was a revolutionary fighting against the monarchs. In a highly disturbing scene, he was a head of a powerful gang. Finally he ran into a beautiful teenager wearing a black and red costume.

Nico felt strange, one moment she was fighting the Workers Army next she was in a strange and disturbing place. She had tried to use her heroes' army communicator but it was not transmitting, though nothing seemed to be wrong with it. The walls had shown her many strange things. In one, she was a witch fighting the pride, powerful inquisitors in medieval Spain. In another the runaways killed there parents and took over the family business, then killing the Giborum. In that dark place, the Runaways killed each other in gang wars, leaving only Nico and Alex who dated in this to rule this world's underworld just as they planned. In another window, she was the only member of the runaways to survive the parental show down. Somewhere else, Runaways were recruited to become the Young Avenger's, and the original Young Avengers joined many different teams except for Patriot, who became a punisher style vigilante and Hawkeye who became a anarcho-syndicalist rebel using her families wealth. Suddenly she was pulled out of her revelries by a in her face.

Bruce Banner walked through the strange halls of the palace. The windows revealed a strange and altered place. He saw himself as a raging monster in almost every window. In his mind, the hulks began to talk to him.

Blue Hulk: "Makes you happy that the bomb, shot gamma 25, not 26."

Gold Hulk: "Yes, I much prefer us to that monster."

Bruce: "Well I'm glad its you to."

Suddenly he rounded a corner and came face to face with a horrible scene a man who looked like Black Panther gone commando held a gun to a girl in a black and red leather costume.

Sir Rogers had had many strange experiences in his life but this was the oddest. At first, he thought that this was a trick bulled by le Fay to take him from Camelot and strike it down without him but his sword showed no sign of illusion magic. Then he realized that he must be hypnotized so he tried to fly but he could not so he knew that this must be real. He looked around to try to find clues and soon he was engrossed in the images around him. In most windows, he fought in the far future for a country that he had never known. In others, he was a gladiator in the ancient Roman amphitheaters. In a vey few, he fought for a group of strange people in some forested land against pale faced invaders. In almost every window he was a hero but in a very few he was a captain of evil. In one, he worked with a one eyed rebel to kill a Saxon king. He was pulled from his contemplation by the sight of a strange man holding a long tube some instinct told him was a weapon to a girl while a Grey troll looked on.

Tarot looked around he was lost in for a second but then he remembered an old hero who had visited the X-man a few years back. The person had said he had come from a group called the Exiles who fought to defend the multiverse, from an extra planar palace like this. What had been his name Armada, he had left the group and wandered the multiverse studying other worlds for scientific reasons. Tarot knew that he had died and why should he go back Rogue had died in that battle many X-men had died all surviving mutants were safe in Wakanda, Atlantis, and the Inhuman bastions. The X-men were dreamers they would never win back the humanist lands, besides if they backed off the Humans would agree to a treaty sending mutants to there allied lands. Tarot wished that Rogue could come with him but it was too late she was long dead. He decided to enjoy the view. It would be informative. In the first window, the X-men worked with the other heroes to bring mutant tolerance and he had the ability to make things explode instead of his astrological powers. In one universe he was a member of Robin Hood's band and in another he was the head of a fantasy world thieves' guild. Soon enough though he came on a scene that was all too real a Grey Hulk, urban rebel T'challa, Knight Captain America and an Asian girl who looked vaguely familiar stood facing each other T'challa aimed a gun at the Asian girl.

Iron-spider screamed before he realized he had landed in a strange hallway his first impression was of the strange material the place was made of but soon he was caught up in looking at the walls they showed him in many guises and forms. In one, he was a Trotskyst rebel in Russia. In another, he was 30's socialist vigilante fighting Nazi's. In a third, he was a Neolithic Shaman of a spider cult. Elsewhere the Skrulls had conquered Earth and he led a rebel sect. Somewhere else, he was a murderous vigilante working with punisher. In a place unlike any other, he ruled the world as a benevolent monarch. In a strange place, he led an army Insects against an empire of ants' termites and bees. In an even more psychedelic one, he was a spider bitten by a radioactive pig. Of course, in someplace he was not as good in one he lead a gang with Daredevil against Kingpins mob. In another place he lead a team called the Sinister seven. In one place that was, he had only his spider powers and not his metal form with its electro and magnopathic abilities. Finally he came upon a strange scene Black Panther held a gun to Nico while group of strange forms of heroes readied to attack the Panther.

"Please halt your actions you are meant no harm." A strange voice called

"What? Who said that?" Iron-Spider Asked.

"I did I am the Timebroker I have gathered you together from across the Multiverse to help save it."

"What I say is the Multiverse." This came from Sir Rodgers

"Mona Mie the Multiverse is all of the worlds in existence each of us comes from a world of Marvels heroes of one breed our kind has great power and with in our area of the multiverse the majority of people are versions of each other."

"How do you know this you are not a scientist on Earth-2343?" Timebroker

"Armada once he left the Exiles he wandered the Multiverse hoping categorize most universes before he died."

"Okay"

"So why are we here." Iron Spider

"Long ago a group of aliens killed a being that was set to help turn the tide for good on that world. With its death that world became evil, it spread like a cancer soon an entire verrseset fell, and it continues to this day. I have assembled many teams to fight the threat each of you died on your world but a second before your death is took you here."

"Well I can't say I love being stolen but if I died I can't go back." Iron-spider

"Yes each of you was chosen for the fact that on your world you had little left to live for. Your lives were endless war against impossible odds. You will be the warlords you will be sent to worlds at war to turn the tide for good."

"At times you may work with the other teams and in time between missions you can talk with them. We have the best technology from across the multiverse and you will have a chance to study a huge library and laboratory we have everything from the work of earth-5343 Marx were he was a leader of a religious sect that combined magic and Christianity to 4255 Einstein's moral theory's. Iron-spider you are the team leader here is the Talus it will tell you your missions and has some basic weapons and technological functions."

He gave Peter a strange thing that looked like and Iron-Spider with emerald eyes. Suddenly an energy field appeared and in a flash of light the Warlords vanished.

Okay ending is kind of rushed if you have and idea of were they should go on the first mission put in a review and other people should comment on it I will decide in a week if you review more I will right faster the first mission is historical can be very divergent from history (example roman empire is an intergalactic empire and is fighting Skrulls) modifications on the Spanish civil war or Matewan are welcome


End file.
